The input of data to a database often takes the form of inserting data records for storage in the database. When submitting records for batch processing of the data for insertion, each record includes metadata implemented as a number of fields that may correspond in one or more of the records and contain the same or different data relative to other records. One way to input such records is to present the user with a form for each record, such as a displayed screen in a graphical user interface (GUI) that displays the different fields of a record. The user can type in or otherwise input data of the record into the different fields.
It is often the case that a user would like to enter a number of records into a relational database, where all the records contain the same metadata with the exception of one or a few fields that have different data entries in one or more of the records. One way of inputting such records is to open a form for each record and re-enter the data into each field for every record's form. However, such inputting is labor intensive and wasteful, since much of the data is the same in each record. Thus, other methods have been used to ease the duplication of effort in such cases.
In one method, a form that has been filled with data is copied and opened as a new form for a new record with the fields already filled with the copied data, and only the fields that are different are changed to different data. The problem with this technique is that time and effort are expended in opening or displaying a form for every record that has at least one field with different data, and in changing particular fields in every such opened form. This can consume a considerable amount of time, especially when there are a large number of records to input.
In another method, batch processing of data from a file is performed. A custom formatted file is prepared that includes the data for all the records. Custom program code reads the formatted file and processes the records to insert the data into the database. The formatted file can in some cases be easier and faster to prepare with data than inputting data into fields of a form. However, this method requires custom program code to be written, as well as preparation of a formatted file in a particular customized format that the program code has been programmed to read. Such customization can add additional cost and time to the task of data input.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for inputting data records to a computer system for batch processing which allows significant reduction in effort when inputting records having large amounts of duplicate data and some differing data, and yet requires no custom program code or custom formatting of data in a file. The present invention addresses such a need.